Tentative Steps
by owanderer
Summary: Post-DH. HG/GW. My first attempt at a fluffy fic where Hermione and Ginny get together.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned here.

This character shipping is for Kelly C.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat on the tiny backyard balcony steps at Grimmauld Place and sighed. The garden was overgrown with weeds and long grass.

Ginny Weasley slipped out the backdoor. "What's up, Hermione?"

"I'm hiding," Hermione said grimly.

"From who?" Ginny asked. She sat next to Hermione on the cramped steps.

"From Ron," she said, exasperated. "I can't do this. I need my books, I need my research, I need _space."_

Ginny nodded and squeezed Hermione's knee sympathetically.

"I can't change who I am," Hermione said plaintively. "I can't be some smootch-happy girl. I need myself. I don't need Ron to complete me."

"It's been four months and he's still being clingy?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said, frazzled. "He's searching the Black library for me right now. I came out here to be alone."

"Oh," Ginny said and began to get up.

"No, Ginny, it's not like that. Please stay. I just need company who isn't trying to stick their hand up my shirt."

Ginny sat and smoothed down her short shorts.

"You could stick your hand up mine instead. You know, for variety," Ginny said, trying to joke.

Hermione stared at Ginny. "I didn't think… you're into girls?"

Ginny blushed red. "Yeah, sorry, that was a poor attempt at flirting."

"Well, I… I mean… I don't have anything against the idea. Well, except that I'd be cheating on Ron with his sister…" she trailed off.

"Okay so no make-outs." Ginny declared. "You sound tired of that anyway."

"Whatever happened to you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "He wasn't into me when he got back. We tried kissing a few times. Didn't work out. Honestly, I think Harry might be asexual."

Hermione blinked."I'm not terribly surprised to hear that."

"I didn't mind, he was a nice kisser because there was no pressure to have sex."

Ginny leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder. Then she perked up and dropped a kiss on Hermione's shoulder. "Let's explore the garden."

Hermione shivered. "That was nice. That little kiss just now. Ron's kisses are always about sex. It's nice to have a kiss just because."

Ginny looked up at Hermione through her eyelashes in shy coquetry. "I could be good to you, if you want?"

"Ginny, that means I need to break up with Ron." She added, "And soon because I want more kisses like that."

Ginny grinned at her friend. "You can do it. He'll go back to Lavender and try to make you jealous but you'll be too distracted by my freckles and kisses."

Hermione smiled her first smile of the day. "That's sweet, Ginny."

The air grew humid. Cicadas hummed loudly. They took tentative steps into the garden.

"Maybe we'll need jeans for this. There are probably burrs in the garden," Hermione said.

Ginny waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm not wearing jeans in this heat."

Hermione looked at Ginny then gave up. She reached out and they held hands as they waded through the vegetation.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

The kitchen was empty but for Ron and a plate of sandwiches made by Kreacher.

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

Ron shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, gulped, then nodded. He looked at her expectantly.

"Not here," she said. "Let's go to the library."

They trooped up the stairs in silence. Ron held Hermione's hand. She left her hand limp in his grip.

"What's up, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I need to break up with you," she blurted out, planned words flying out her mind.

Ron looked shocked. "Why? I thought we were doing okay."

"You want me too much, Ron. I can't be around you all the time. It's driving me batty," Hermione said. "I guess I don't need as much contact as you. We're _too_ intimate."

Ron looked wounded. "I can… I could… Hermione, don't you love me?"

"I do care for you, Ron, so much. But I can't do this anymore. And… there's someone else."

"Who?" Ron demanded. "I'll fight him for you."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I don't want any fighting over this breakup. You're not going to like this, Ron."

"Who is it?" he asked warily.

"Ginny," she whispered.

"You're breaking up with me for my sister?! What kind of bullshit is that? Since when do you like girls?" Ron demanded.

"Since she kissed me without expecting anything back," Hermione shot back.

"What do you mean? Don't you like kissing?" Ron asked.

"Yeah but not if it always leads to sex!" Hermione said.

"Oh. Well, I didn't realize you felt that way, Hermione." Ron looked put out.

"How many times have I pushed you away so I could read a book?" she asked.

"Uh, a lot?" Ron guessed. A guilty look smeared onto his face.

"Right! I'm tired of pleasing you, Ron. Ginny makes me happy. You and I just don't click anymore."

Ron hugged himself. "Well, if that's how you feel then…"

She reached out and patted his arm. "Thanks for trying with this me, Ron."

Then she got up and left. The tattered grey curtains on the windows swayed with the sweep of her departure.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ginny poked her head out the backdoor.

"I thought I might find you here. I came through the Floo. Ron's been moping for two days, does that mean you've broken up with him?" Ginny sat next to Hermione on the little steps that served as a balcony.

"Yes." She hesitated. "That was the right thing to do, wasn't it?"

"I dunno, you tell me," Ginny shrugged. "You weren't happy with him."

Hermione leaned into Ginny. "I hope we can make this work."

Ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Me too."

Hermione brought her face up to Ginny's. They stared into each other's eyes. Hermione kissed Ginny softly. Ginny let out a murmur. They kissed again.

The sun enveloped them with heat. Hermione stroked Ginny's face.

"Will you tell your parents?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked uncomfortable. "Mum and Dad don't know I'm bi. I don't know how to tell them… what will you tell your parents?"

Hermione leaned back on the steps. "I went on a book shopping binge after I broke up with Ron so I had to tell my parents that we broke up. I'm running out of bookshelf space in my house so they were annoyed with me for buying more… Anyway, I'll wait a few weeks so everyone can get used to the idea that Ron and I are not dating."

Ginny curled a stray strand of Hermione's hair around her finger then unwound it. "Will you be with me when I tell my Mum and Dad?"

Hermione nodded readily. "Yes, of course."

Ginny sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Hermione hugged her with one arm. They sat companionably on the steps, Ginny in Hermione's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

The Weasley household was a racket of noise with dishes washing themselves, knitting needles magically clicking away in the corner, chairs and the dining room table assembling themselves neatly.

The kettle whistled and Ginny took it out of the fireplace.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh Hermione, what a pleasant surprise, do come in and have a seat."

Ginny began making the three of them tea. "Where's Dad?" Ginny asked, with a bare tremor in her voice.

"He's at work," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at her youngest daughter oddly.

"Oh right," Ginny said, with a dry swallow.

"Is everything alright, Ginny?" asked her mother solicitously.

"Mum, I need to tell you something."

Across from Mrs. Weasley at the dining room table, Hermione nodded encouragingly.

Ginny set the mugs down on the table. "I'm bisexual, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley reared back in surprise. "How did this come about, Ginny?"

"I experimented with some girls at Hogwarts and found that I like women too."

"And Hermione here…?"

"She and I, Mum, we're dating. We're together, I mean. It's only been a week but we've known each other so long, we really get along."

"Hermione, is this why you stopped dating Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked tremulously.

"Well… Ron and I weren't getting along well anyway. We would've broken up regardless of Ginny in the picture."

"Oh," Mrs Weasley said, frowning. "Now dears, I don't know what to think. Are you happy, Ginny?"

"Oh yes," Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Then I can't see the harm in it," Mrs. Weasley said. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks Mum!" Ginny gave her mother a big hug.

Hermione gave a relieved smile. Ginny brought out tea biscuits and dunked a cookie into her tea. Hermione did the same. The trio sat peacefully and chatted until Mr. Weasley came through the Floo.

Mr. Weasley dusted ash off his trousers. "Hello all!"

A chorus of greetings sang out.

"Arthur dear, Ginny has something to tell you."

"Hey Dad. Um. I just wanted to say that I'm dating Hermione."

Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione with eyebrows raised. "Really! Well, I can't say I expected that, Ginny. I thought Hermione just broke up with Ron only a week or so ago."

Hermione nodded. "You're right, Mr. Weasley. Ginny and I have become very close and it didn't feel fair to hide it from anyone."

"I appreciate that, Hermione," said Mr Weasley. "Don't look so worried. Ginny, you'll always be my little girl."

Ginny couldn't speak. She hugged her father. Her eyes filled with tears.

Mrs. Weasley broke the silence. "Hermione, dear, are you staying for dinner?"

"I better not," she said. "I think Ron and I still need space."

"Alright, well you come by anytime, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said.

Ginny's parents went into the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a kiss.

"I guess I'm Apparating back to Grimmauld Place now," Hermione said.

"Thanks again Hermione," Ginny said earnestly.

"I'm glad I could help you, Ginny," Hermione said, touching Ginny briefly. "That went really well, didn't it?" Ginny agreed. They hugged then Hermione went outside and Apparated with a crack.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione plucked out a yellow piece of spinach from the bowl in front of her and put it in the compost bin. She searched the bowl for any slimy pieces of spinach. She was in charge of making salad while her mother peeled and chopped carrots for a stew. Her father was peeling potatoes.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione started nervously. "Can I share something with you?"

They both looked up from the vegetables. "Of course you can," her Dad said.

"What's the matter, darling?" her Mum asked.

"I've started dating again."

Both her parents looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Now don't you think it's rather soon, Hermione?" her Dad asked, unable to hide a hint of sternness in his voice.

"I've known her for years," Hermione said quietly.

"Her?" asked her Mom. She stopped chopping carrots.

"Ginny Weasley," Hermione said, throat suddenly parched.

Her Mom's eyes went wide. She put down her knife. Her father put down the peeler. They looked at each other for a long moment. Hermione fidgeted nervously. This felt almost as scary as performing the False Memory charm on her parents during the war.

"Well, we support you of course," said her Dad.

Hermione exhaled and swaying a little, sat on a nearby stool. She nodded.

"Thanks," she said weakly. She began tearing a piece of spinach into smaller pieces. "You don't care that Ginny is a girl?"

"We can't change who you love, Hermione. As long as she treats you right, we're happy for you," said her Mom.

Hermione wiped her damp palms on her shorts. "She's been very sweet to me."

Her Dad nodded in satisfaction. "Then we're with you, Hermione."

Hermione got up and brought her parents into a tight group hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny and Hermione sat on the cramped wooden steps in Grimmauld Place's backyard. The air was muggy.

"Ron isn't speaking to me," Ginny sighed.

"What a prat," Hermione said crossly. "We would've broken up regardless if you had come into the picture."

Ginny squirmed. "I feel bad for him. I feel like I stole his girlfriend."

Hermione sniffed. "That makes me sound like an object. I chose to leave him and date you. You didn't steal anybody. You just have the good luck to be with me."

Ginny giggled.

"I'm happy to be with you, Ginny."

"I'm happy you're here with me," Ginny said, clasping Hermione's hand in her hands.

They grinned at each other then began to make out.


End file.
